deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the central protagonist of the Metroid franchise. She appears in Death Battle's first episode, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, as well as the remastered version. Biography After her parents were killed by the evil space pirate Ridley, Samus Aran was adopted by the bird-like species Chozo and was injected with their DNA, making her faster and stronger than the canny human. She then grew up to be a bounty hunter, going all across the galaxy armed with her Arm Cannon to complete her missions across the universe to planet to planet... Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Power Suit *Shields Entire Body *Environmental Protective *Easy to Upgrade *No restriction of Movement or Flexibility Arm Cannon *Easy to Upgrade *Power Beam *Charge Beam *Ice Beam *Grapple Beam *Missiles Screw Attack *Powerful electric charge *Temporary invinciblity *Extremely Fast *Namestake of an Awesome Website! Morph Ball Alt-Form *1 Meter Diamiter *Can Release Bombs *Jumping Ability *Also Called "Maru Mari" *Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places Power Bombs *Huge Blast Radius *Deals Massive Damage *Crystral Flash Healing Ability *Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered) Background *Age: 32 *Height: 6'3" / 1.9 m *Weight: 198 lbs / 89.8 kg *Homeworld: Colony K-2L *Starship: Gunship *Cybernetically enhanced *Infused with Chozo & Metroid DNA Power Suit *Little restriction to movement or flexibility *Variants **Varia - Environmental protection **Gravity - Stimulates normal gravity **Dark - Reduces Dark Aether damage **Light - Immune to Dark Aether **Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites **Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit Arsenal *Arm Cannon **Power Beam **Charge Beam **Ice Beam **Grapple Beam **Missiles *Morph Ball **Diameter: 3 ft / 1 m **Power Bombs *Screw Attack *Speed Booster *Paralyzer pistol One Minute Melee Samus appeared in an episode of Minute Melee where she seemingly faced off against Capcom's Mega Man. However, at the end of the episode it's revealed that it was actually SA-X impersonating her taking on the Blue Bomber. In the end, she arrives and teams up with Mega Man to take the imposter down. Gallery Screwattack.jpg|Samus performing her Screwattack Morphball.jpg|Samus in Morph Ball mode Zero Suit Samus.png|Samus in her Zero Suit Trivia *Samus is the first female character on Death Battle, other female fighters being Rogue, Wonder Woman, Felicia, Taokaka, Rebecca Black, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Rainbow Dash, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Black Orchid, and Toph Beifong; as well as the first Nintendo character, others being Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, and Kirby, Donkey Kong. *Samus Aran is the very first combatant to ever win a Death Battle. ** She is also the first Nintendo character to win a Death Battle, the next six are Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, and Kirby, Donkey Kong. Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Pilots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Metroid Characters